Surprises
by Damaged Ghost of an Angel
Summary: A secret is released and a wish is granted.


Surprises

By : Dark Hearted Shinobi

# # # #

Disclaimer: Okay. Don't own YYH

This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic. I hope I did well. It's from Hiei and Yukina's POVs. Hiei's first, then Yukina, but I bet you can figure that out for yourself! Enjoy!

# # # #

I stand on the branch outside of Yusuke's living room window, watching him flip through an old photo album. I smirk to myself. Even though he is a demon, he still retains most of his human qualities. I move to the open windowsill silently, sitting down on it. I'm surprised that he doesn't notice me, but then again, it's Yusuke. "Reminising now? Just when I thought you, as a human, couldn't get any more pathetic."

He spins, a grin crossing his face. "Hiei! Get sick of Demon World?"

"No. I came to see Yukina. I heard she's going to have a child." I reply dryly, leaning against the side of the window, watching Yusuke.

"Yup." He nods, standing. "She and Kuwabara are going to have a daughter."

"I see." I respond, frowning slightly. "I still don't see what she sees in that dolt."

"Even with your Jagan eye?" Yusuke laughs.

I glower at him, then shake my head. "I have an alternative motive to coming here too."

"Really? What is it?"

"I've decided to tell Yukina that I'm her brother."

"Finally! Yusuke laughs, slapping my shoulder. I glower again, but he seems immune to the glare. "I was wondering how long it would take you to tell her!"

"I wasn't originally going to tell her, but. . . I was thinking about it and decided to tell her." I frown, realizing I revealed too much. I stand, stepping backwards onto the tree branch.

"Good luck, Hiei." Yusuke waves.

"Hn." I nod, turning and starting off towards Yukina and Kuwabara's home.

# # # #

I smile as I watch Kazuma painting the nursery for our daughter. The front door opens and Hiei walks in, hands stuffed in his pockets, eyes shaded. "Hello Hiei."

He nods in reply, then pulls out a wrapped package. He tosses it to me and I catch it. "Here."

I pull off the ribbon (a bright red) and the paper (surprisingly, a sea foam green) and open the box sitting inside the wrappings. A gasp explodes from my lips as I see the necklace nestled inside the box, sitting on dark blue cloth. "M. . . my stone. . . So. . . you didn't find my brother?"

"I did." He replies dryly. "And he's decided that his niece needs relatives on her mother's side as well as her father's. Especially since those on her father's aren't that great."

I stare at him as I try to comprehend what he just said. "You mean. . ."

"Yes. I am your twin brother." He states it plainly, his voice the emotionless tone it always is.

"Hiei. . ." I whisper, walking towards him. He pulls back slightly, but doesn't move more than that. I put my hand on his cheek, smiling at him. "I'm glad."

"Me too." He responds, a small smile crossing his face.

"How long have you known?"

"My entire life."

I watch him, a frown on my face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I. . .I couldn't. It's a long story that I don't want to go into right now." Hiei's voice is cold, but I can see a hidden pain in his crimson eyes.

I nod, giving him a gentle smile. "I understand. Whenever you're ready, you can tell me your story."

"Thank you." He nods slightly, turning for the door, starting to walk off.

"Hiei, wait!" I cry. Hiei pauses in the doorway, not turning around. "Thank you. I'm glad that my daughter will have someone from our family."

He turns back towards me, a small smile on his face. "Of course."

I watch him disappear into the rapidly fading sunlight, a grin crossing my face, as I am unable to hold it in. Kazuma comes out of the nursery, staring at me.

"Yukina, what's that grin for?" He asks.

I turn to him, laughing at the paint smeared on his face. "I just found out my brother's still alive?"

"Really? That's great! Do you know who it is?" Kazuma grins, his face lighting up.

"Yes. It's Hiei."

His face falls. "What?! That little runt demon?!"

I laugh at him, unable to be mad. "Kazuma, he's my brother. At least _act _like you like him."

"Fine, fine." Kazuma grumbles, but he gathers me into a warm embrace none the less.

I smile against his chest, happy to have finally found my brother.

# # # #

I lean against the trunk of the tree I'm currently residing in, a grin across my lips. It's a strange feeling, this emotion. I think it's happiness. . . But still, I'm glad I finally told her. I'm glad I have my sister back. Out of the entire ice village, she was the only one I truly loved. . . and still do.

# # # #

Okay, what did you think?

Read and Review, please!


End file.
